Marshmallow Fluff
by queenofsadness
Summary: Amazing what a little marshmallow fluff can do to bring two people together. R/R Pg rating for the curse words but NC-17 for future chapters
1. Chloe's POV

                                                **Clark's POV**

It had begun as any Saturday did. I had awakened at the ungodly hour, as Chloe called it, of dawn to help my parents around the farm. I did it at normal speed because it was early and I needed to pass the time. When I finished, I journeyed up to my Fortress of Solitude to just relax and think about nothing in particular but Chloe seemed to dominate my thoughts. I took as my missing her because she had gone to Metropolis for a week and would return that weekend. Clark knew that he had more than missed his friend; he had missed her bright smile, her twinkling and mischievous eyes and her wit, which stayed as sharp as a tack. It was then that I heard footsteps upon the stair to my fortress.

            When I opened my eyes, a head of russet hair popped up instead of a head of flippy flaxen locks. I felt my smile falter but I didn't think that she had noticed. 

            " Hey Lana."

            " Hi Clark."

            " What brings you to the Fortress of Solitude?"

            " Just wanted to see what you were up to."

            " Oh nothing much, Lana, just doing some thinking."

            " Thinking about what," she asked flirtatiously

            Lana was flirting with me, this was curious. Wait, why am I not panting or fainting.

            " Actually, it's a who."

            " Oh I'm sorry, who were you thinking of someone special."

            " Oh uh well," he stuttered with a bright smile upon his handsome face," Chloe."

            " Oh," said Lana who sounded as if the name had hurt her.

            " Um, Lana are you okay."

            " Huh, oh yea, it was just well anyways, just wanted to visit you; I have to get to the Talon because Nell has the flu."

            " My mom always keeps a container of homemade soup in the fridge, you can take it to Nell."

            "No thanks Clark, she'll be fine; I think its one of those 24 hours bugs."

            " Alright, I'm heading to Chloe's want me to walk you part of the way."

            " No, Im okay, Clark."

            " Okay, we'll stop by then."

            " I'll make sure that Chloe's mocha espresso with a double shot of foam and caramel is ready."

            " Thanks, Lana."

            " No problem, Clark."

            " Lana?"

            " Yeah, Clark."

            " You know that you can talk to me about anything, right."

            " Yeah, I know."

            She left after that.

            " I wonder what she really wanted to talk about, hmmm."

            Wait, I should be more interested right. That was Lana Lang, the girl I've loved since before I knew what love was. Maybe I was sick. I was beginning to get restless and I wanted to see Chloe badly.

            " I just missed her a lot."

            Uh-huh, mocked my subconscious

            " I do."

            Then I chuckled to myself.

            " Great I'm a superhero that's talking to myself."

            When I headed outside, I saw my parents getting into the truck so I jogged over to them. 

            " Hey where are you guys going?"

            " Hi son," said my dad," we're going into town to run some errands."

            " Oh okay, I'm heading over to Chloe's," I said and then I looked at my blushing mother. Her eyes were sparkling.

            " Mom, are you feeling okay."

            " What, oh yes, son I feel fine."

             I looked at my parents weirdly because that's how they were acting and I watched as they drove off, their laughter floating on the wind.

            " Sometimes, I think that I'm the normal one in my family."

            A gentle breeze swayed the endless stalks of corn as I kicked a stone down the path ahead of me. When the Sullivan house came into my view, my heart began to beat faster. I'm just going to see Chloe, I've walked this path so many times, so why am I nervous? This is Chloe, I told myself, my nest friend who is like sister to me. Yea a sister with nice breasts. **WHOA!!!!!!** Now where did that come from? Bad thoughts, Clark, think good thoughts. Okay, I can do this; I can do this I chanted like a mantra. Apple pipe, American Pie, fornicating, naked Chloe, whipped cream. 

            I stopped before I stepped onto the porch. Okay, Kent, get yourself together. Breathing regularly, I stepped onto the wrap around porch of the Sullivan's house and rang the doorbell. The kitchen window was open and I clearly heard someone say," DAMN IT!"

            The door opened and there she stood. Her hair shining like spun gold and the ends flipped out in every direction. Her eyes burning with a silent passion and her mouth, so soft and pink, and hands covered with gooey stuff. She smiled brightly at him and said," Hi, Clark."

            " Um hey Chloe um you have some stuff on your face."

            It looks like cum, Clark, wouldn't you like to cum on Chloe's face. STIOP IT!!!! I yelled to myself and my hormones. No naughty thoughts. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks and shifted from one foot to the other. 

            " Oh this, its nothing."

            " Oh."

            " Come on in."

            I stepped into the kitchen that I knew almost as well as I knew my own. I heard her close the door and then she said," I was eating marshmallow fluff."

            " Marshmallow what?"

            " Marshmallow fluff, farmboy, don't tell me you've never eaten marshmallow fluff, it's the greatest invention since the typewriter."

            I had no idea what the hell she was talking about. She mush have read my mind because she then said," Here, try it."

            She walked over to a counter, her back to me and grabbed a small white jar. She came in front of me with a finger covered in a gooey substance. My next move was not of my own volition it just kinda happened. Suddenly, I had sweetness flooding my mouth while I sucked gently on Chloe's finger and I looked at her. Her mouth was hung open and her eyes were cloudy. She looked entranced and I felt her shiver. When all of the mixture was licked cleanly off of Chloe's finger, I let it fall from my mouth. A usually candid Chloe stood shocked and speechless. 


	2. Clark's POV

                                                **Marshmallow Fluff**

She was having a major sugar deficiency attack. It was worse than any craving for a caffeine packed beverage that she had ever had. She needed sugar and she needed it **NOW.**

She practically ransacked her family's kitchen cabinets looking for something just brimming with sugary goodness. By the time she was done, it looked as if a tornado had passed through the Sullivan kitchen.

            " I've had enough tornadoes to last me a lifetime," she bitterly muttered, her sweet tooth aching for some release from its craving hells.

            And just when She was at her lowest, Chloe saw the most precious sight for her to have seen. Hidden behind a multitude of canned corns and stewed tomatoes proudly sat an untouched jar of marshmallow fluff. Chloe could practically taste the sugar as it melted in her mouth and she groaned.

            She reached for the jar but found that she was too vertically challenged to reach the treasure.

 "UGH."

            Looking around, Chloe noticed that the Sullivan kitchen was sadly devoid of any footstools because her father was tall enough to reach up.

            " Damn gene pool for making me short," she growled but Chloe was not one to be held down. Thinking for a few seconds, Chloe found inspiration. She hoisted herself up upon the faux looking marble imitation counter yet she still could not reach the coveted jar.

            " Damn."

            She sulked for a moment before she got upon her knees so that she was at eye level with the cabinet and she gleefully shouted when her hands closed over the cool glass. 

            Carefully, so she wouldn't break anything in the kitchen or in her body, Chloe climbed down from the counter. With no preamble whatsoever, Chloe unscrewed the cap, broke through the foil wrapper and dipped her finger into the creamy gooeyness.

When she recovered her finger from the mess, it was covered in the sugary goodness that she was craving and it melted on her tongue, she moaned.

            For the next few minutes, Chloe attacked the jar as if she hadn't eaten in ages, her hands and mouth covered with gooey marshmallow. Just then, the doorbell rang.

            " Damn it."

            Sighing exasperatedly, Chloe went to the door then wondered how she was going to answer the door without covering the doorknob with fluff. Thinking to hell with it, she opened the door and came face to face with the most precious of her earthly possessions, Clark Kent. Not that he was her possession but he was precious and she did see him as hers.

            'Hi, Clark."

            " Um hey Chloe um you have some stuff on your face."  
  


            " Oh this, its nothing."

            Clark blushed and shifted from one foot to another," Oh."

            " Come on in."

            He stepped into the Sullivan kitchen and the room seemed dwarfed in his presence.

            " I was eating marshmallow fluff."

            " Marshmallow what?"

            " Marshmallow fluff, farmboy, don't tell me that you've never eaten marshmallow fluff; its one of the greatest invention since the typewriter."

            He still looked lost and confused, which was his customary look, so Chloe was going to rescue his simple farmboy mind.

            " Here," she said," try it."

            She went over to the counter and dipped her finger into the jar and withdrew the small appendage, which was now covered in gooey stuff. She held her finger out in front of Clark's mouth and almost fainted from shock when he took her finger into his mouth, gently sucking the marshmallow from her finger. She thought he was going to dip his finger into the mess on her finger and try it that way; she liked this way better. She shivered because this was the most erotic thing to happen to her in her post- puberty phase and it surpassed all of her Clark fantasies because she wasn't dreaming this time. After awhile. Her finger come from its prison and she, outspoken Chloe, was speechless.


	3. Lana's POV

                                                **Clark's POV**

It had begun as any Saturday did. I had awakened at the ungodly hour, as Chloe called it, of dawn to help my parents around the farm. I did it at normal speed because it was early and I needed to pass the time. When I finished, I journeyed up to my Fortress of Solitude to just relax and think about nothing in particular but Chloe seemed to dominate my thoughts. I took as my missing her because she had gone to Metropolis for a week and would return that weekend. Clark knew that he had more than missed his friend; he had missed her bright smile, her twinkling and mischievous eyes and her wit, which stayed as sharp as a tack. It was then that I heard footsteps upon the stair to my fortress.

            When I opened my eyes, a head of russet hair popped up instead of a head of flippy flaxen locks. I felt my smile falter but I didn't think that she had noticed. 

            " Hey Lana."

            " Hi Clark."

            " What brings you to the Fortress of Solitude?"

            " Just wanted to see what you were up to."

            " Oh nothing much, Lana, just doing some thinking."

            " Thinking about what," she asked flirtatiously

            Lana was flirting with me, this was curious. Wait, why am I not panting or fainting.

            " Actually, it's a who."

            " Oh I'm sorry, who were you thinking of someone special."

            " Oh uh well," he stuttered with a bright smile upon his handsome face," Chloe."

            " Oh," said Lana who sounded as if the name had hurt her.

            " Um, Lana are you okay."

            " Huh, oh yea, it was just well anyways, just wanted to visit you; I have to get to the Talon because Nell has the flu."

            " My mom always keeps a container of homemade soup in the fridge, you can take it to Nell."

            "No thanks Clark, she'll be fine; I think its one of those 24 hours bugs."

            " Alright, I'm heading to Chloe's want me to walk you part of the way."

            " No, Im okay, Clark."

            " Okay, we'll stop by then."

            " I'll make sure that Chloe's mocha espresso with a double shot of foam and caramel is ready."

            " Thanks, Lana."

            " No problem, Clark."

            " Lana?"

            " Yeah, Clark."

            " You know that you can talk to me about anything, right."

            " Yeah, I know."

            She left after that.

            " I wonder what she really wanted to talk about, hmmm."

            Wait, I should be more interested right. That was Lana Lang, the girl I've loved since before I knew what love was. Maybe I was sick. I was beginning to get restless and I wanted to see Chloe badly.

            " I just missed her a lot."

            Uh-huh, mocked my subconscious

            " I do."

            Then I chuckled to myself.

            " Great I'm a superhero that's talking to myself."

            When I headed outside, I saw my parents getting into the truck so I jogged over to them. 

            " Hey where are you guys going?"

            " Hi son," said my dad," we're going into town to run some errands."

            " Oh okay, I'm heading over to Chloe's," I said and then I looked at my blushing mother. Her eyes were sparkling.

            " Mom, are you feeling okay."

            " What, oh yes, son I feel fine."

             I looked at my parents weirdly because that's how they were acting and I watched as they drove off, their laughter floating on the wind.

            " Sometimes, I think that I'm the normal one in my family."

            A gentle breeze swayed the endless stalks of corn as I kicked a stone down the path ahead of me. When the Sullivan house came into my view, my heart began to beat faster. I'm just going to see Chloe, I've walked this path so many times, so why am I nervous? This is Chloe, I told myself, my nest friend who is like sister to me. Yea a sister with nice breasts. **WHOA!!!!!!** Now where did that come from? Bad thoughts, Clark, think good thoughts. Okay, I can do this; I can do this I chanted like a mantra. Apple pipe, American Pie, fornicating, naked Chloe, whipped cream. 

            I stopped before I stepped onto the porch. Okay, Kent, get yourself together. Breathing regularly, I stepped onto the wrap around porch of the Sullivan's house and rang the doorbell. The kitchen window was open and I clearly heard someone say," DAMN IT!"

            The door opened and there she stood. Her hair shining like spun gold and the ends flipped out in every direction. Her eyes burning with a silent passion and her mouth, so soft and pink, and hands covered with gooey stuff. She smiled brightly at him and said," Hi, Clark."

            " Um hey Chloe um you have some stuff on your face."

            It looks like cum, Clark, wouldn't you like to cum on Chloe's face. STIOP IT!!!! I yelled to myself and my hormones. No naughty thoughts. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks and shifted from one foot to the other. 

            " Oh this, its nothing."

            " Oh."

            " Come on in."

            I stepped into the kitchen that I knew almost as well as I knew my own. I heard her close the door and then she said," I was eating marshmallow fluff."

            " Marshmallow what?"

            " Marshmallow fluff, farmboy, don't tell me you've never eaten marshmallow fluff, it's the greatest invention since the typewriter."

            I had no idea what the hell she was talking about. She mush have read my mind because she then said," Here, try it."

            She walked over to a counter, her back to me and grabbed a small white jar. She came in front of me with a finger covered in a gooey substance. My next move was not of my own volition it just kinda happened. Suddenly, I had sweetness flooding my mouth while I sucked gently on Chloe's finger and I looked at her. Her mouth was hung open and her eyes were cloudy. She looked entranced and I felt her shiver. When all of the mixture was licked cleanly off of Chloe's finger, I let it fall from my mouth. A usually candid Chloe stood shocked and speechless. 


	4. 

                                                Lana's POV 

Any other day, Lana would have thanked the heavens for the Talon being as packed as it was but that day was not today. 

            " Of all the days for Nell to get the flu," she muttered to herself.

            " Lana, here are some more orders," yelled Mandy, one of the Talon's top waitresses. I sighed as I read over the orders and began filling them ever so often my gaze went straight to the door of the popular coffeehouse.

            I got more time to sulk as the night wore on. Whitney hadn't come in then it dawned on me that we weren't together and that Whitney was miles away from Smallville. Old habits are hard to break, I thought to myself. Then I reminisced back to my conversation with Clark and attributed my sour mood to that incident.

            I had always thought that Whitney was one of the strongest people that I knew and that was one of the main reasons why I stayed with him so long. Sure he had made some mistakes, like almost killing Clark by making him the scarecrow and joining that weird gang, but he was not perfect so he was going to screw up a few times. He always persevered even when tragedy struck like losing his athletic scholarship and his father's death. So when I received a phone call from him, I had been excited but the call wasn't at all what I expected. He called me from thousands of miles away to tell me that it wasn't working out between us and I thought him a coward. Only a coward would call on the phone because he was too scared to do the deed, face to face but secretly, I had been relieved.

            I had known that when Whitney left for the Marines that he had asked Clark Kent to watch over me which meant makes sure no one gets to my woman. I had thought that our relationship would survive the distance between us although I was feeling a little bit smothered by Whitney as of late. Despite everything, I never thought that the relationship would end the way it did. The moment he had stepped from the boundaries of Smallville, his infidelity ran rampant and I had been crushed yet alleviated. That's why I had gone to visit Clark Kent to tell him that I was now single. 

            Ever since she had seen Clark and Chloe in the coffee shop holding hands, I realized that I reciprocated the feelings that Clark had harbored for years; I had just hidden behind the façade. At Mr. Fordman's funeral, Clark's feelings had never been more apparent and I could not have been more desperate to flee the confines of Whitney's arms and run to Clark. No one knew of my feelings for Clark because no one wanted to delve that deeply into my psyche, they just took me at face value. I was sweet perfect Lana who would marry her high school sweetheart, the quarterback, and be the perfect wife; all in all I would have the perfect life.

            " I'm going over to Clark's house, Nell," I yelled to my aunt.

            " What did Whitney want?"

            " Oh just to say hi."

            " Oh okay, don't stay too long at Clark's house, Lana, I need you to manage the Talon tonight," said Nell with her usual bitterness at the mention of Jonathan Kent's son. 

            She wouldn't be so quick to rush me from Whitney's house, I thought on her way out. Nell was another chain that held me back because she, too, just saw the façade, she didn't know what made me tick. Nell was trying to relive her glory days through me, which wasn't what I wanted.

            The air smelled faintly of earth and the misty scent of flowers, I found when she stepped off of her porch. My step was weighed down but also buoyant, my heart was heavy yet light. Darkness was just beyond the horizon and the air seemed to cool. I loved the hordes of tulips that fronted the Kent home because of the jubilant way they swayed their colorful heads.

            I rang the doorbell as the sun shined through a patch of clouds. Mrs. Kent opened the door.

            " Hello, Lana."

            " Hi Mrs., Kent, is Clark home?"

            " Yes, he's in the Fortress, just go on up."

            " Alright, Mrs. Kent, thank you and by the way, those organic apple pies of yours are the hottest selling thing at the Talon."

            " Glad to hear it, Lana, just tell me when you need some more and I'll whip up a few for you."

            " Okay, thanks again Mrs. Kent.'

            "  My pleasure dear."

            I liked Clark's mom, she was kind and she had spunk too.

            I entered the barn and still marveled at the massive size of the structure, I could get lost in here if I tried hard enough. I walked up the stairs and heard no noise or movement. Maybe he left, I thought sadly. Around the next bend of stairs, I saw him seated on his old and worn couch with his hands entwined to cradle his head. His brown/black hair looked brushed back with reckless hands, his brow furrowed in a pensive brood. His eyes were closed. 

            I stepped upon the next step quietly but he still heard me because he opened his eyes and smiled at me. The brightness of his smile dimmed a bit, his smiling waned but it was such a small change I wasn't sure that I even saw a change.

            " Hey Lana."

            " Hi, Clark, your mom said you were up here."

            " What brings you to the Fortress of Solitude?"

            " Just wanted to see what you were up to,"

            " Thinking about anything in particular."

            " Yea I was kinda thinking of one thing in particular."

            " And would that one thing be," I asked him flirtatiously

            " Oh um well," he stuttered and I felt her heart sped up," Chloe."

            I felt my heart drop into my boots; it felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach.

            " Oh," I said, hoping that I didn't sound as wounded as I felt."

            " Lana are you okay?"

            " Huh oh yea, it was just well anyways just wanted to see what you were up to, I have to get to the Talon because Nell had the flu."

            " My mom always keeps a container of homemade soup in the fridge you can take it to Nell."

            I smiled at his caring 

            " No thanks Clark, she'll be fine, I think its one of those 24 hour bugs."

            " Alright, I'm heading to Chloe's house, want me to walk you part of the way."

            " Oh no Clark that's alright."

            " Okay, then Chloe and I will stop by."

            "  I'll make sure to have Chloe's mocha espresso with a double shot of foam and caramel ready."

            " Thanks, Lana."

            " No problem, Clark, anything for a friend."

            " Lana?"

            " Yes. Clark."

            " You know that you can talk to me about anything, right, I'm always here for you."

            " I know, Clark."

            And I left him back to himself not before hearing him mumble something under his breath. I began the long walk to town but I did not care because I had a lot on my mind. Just when I'm let go, the one thing I want wants someone else; how fair is that.

As I passes Chloe's house, I glared at the house. After five minutes of this, I realized that glaring at an inanimate object did not make me feel any better but I knew that Chloe would love the situation that evolved from our tangled love triangle. She was nabbing her dream guy (I've known for a long time that Chloe had a crush on Clark) and making the most popular girl in school jealous in the process, irony maybe. I realized that I was completely alone, I didn't even have Whitney to fall back on and Clark had Chloe but I Lana Lang was alone. My mood was still darkened by the time I reached the Talon. I entered the busy teen hangout and I knew that I was going to dread every second of it.


End file.
